


President

by kawaiipolice



Category: Neighbors (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, bisexual teddy, five year reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiipolice/pseuds/kawaiipolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Pete catch up five years later at a Delta Psi reunion. Teddy promptly makes an ass of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	President

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone even going to read this? I don't know.   
> I just saw Neighbors and really wanted Pete and Teddy to make out already.

Teddy takes a big breath as he enters the party. This is it, after five years he’s finally going to be reunited with his brothers. He exhales. He’s not really sure what to expect. His run as president hadn’t exactly ended the way he’d always thought. But he’s proud of himself. Teddy had finally done the right thing for once; he’d saved Pete and the brothers. He put others before himself, and he took responsibility for his own actions. Well, Mac and his psycho family were partially responsible… But no, he’d finally gotten his act together, and he has Mac and Pete to thank for that. He’s done with the bullshit.

“TEDDAY!” He can’t help but break into a smile as one of his brothers recognizes him. Then others begin turning toward the door, all chanting, “TEDDY!! TEDDY!! DELTA PSI!!” After a few drunken slaps on the back and a lot more screaming, he learns that he’s (apparently) a legend, and he’s getting credit for a lot of the things the Radners were actually responsible for (“FIREWORK GUY!!” “FUCK PROBATION!!”). 

“Alright guys, alright, give the guy some room,” a voice says, somehow cutting through the crowd with his easy confidence. Teddy finds himself being guided by gentle pressure on his back into a quieter corner of the Delta Psi reunion. “Hey Pres, how’s it going?” Pete asks, sitting down at an empty table. When he smiles, his glasses slide up the tiniest bit. Teddy’s gut wrenches the tiniest bit. He hadn’t realized how much he missed him.

Pete doesn’t look too different. A little older, obviously, less boyish, but still handsome, and looking every bit the successful young architect. Teddy sits. “I could say the same to you. Not president of the UN yet, but I heard you’ve got your own company now.”

His old vp just grins and shrugs. “You know, we’re new. Nothing impressive yet. You? You look good, Teddy.” His voice is soft but clear. Sincere.

“I uh…” Teddy chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, a little embarrassed and a little proud, “I actually work for an event planning company. I dunno, maybe in a few years I could branch out on my own too. Or stage some homes for you, who knows.”

Pete looks surprised and Teddy’s stomach drops. I took it too far. I took it too far. He didn’t hide his big bisexual awakening from the frat just to blow it now. Then a smile spreads across Pete’s face. “That’s great, Teddy. I’d love that,” he enthuses, and the smile is just so fucking earnest Teddy doesn’t know whether he wants to punch him or make out with him so he doesn’t say anything. “I’m really proud of you, man.” He lightly punches Teddy in the arm.

Teddy snorts. “Don’t flatter me.”

“Oh, I mean, of course I’d need to look at your references and portfolio first,” Pete says, mock serious. “Teddy, I know we were kind of fuck ups back in college, but we also had a hell of a lot of fun, and whether you own up to it or not, you were kinda responsible for a lot of that. And I miss you.” He clears his throat. “Here, I’ll get us some drinks. Maybe we’ll be less sappy. Or a whole hell of a lot more sappy. It’s the night for it, right?”

He watches as Pete walks away before he has a chance to respond. This was a really bad idea, he thinks, looking directly at Pete’s ass. Speaking of asses, he notices Assjuice with a hot model on each arm giving him a weird look. Fuck. Teddy flips him off then nodding at the girls, gives him a double thumbs up. No, I wasn’t checking out Pete’s ass, man. Hot girls. 

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction from his newly rekindled… whatever it was for Pete, he scans the room for other familiar faces. There’s his ex-girlfriend. The one Pete also banged. Fuck. He was probably straight. But Teddy wonders if that was when he figured out he might be a little gay, or whether it was when he and Pete fought after and he felt Pete’s dick straining in his pants.

Shit. Fuck. Teddy scoots closer to the table and sets his hands in his lap. During the fight he’d freaked out, but thinking back to that moment he wishes he could take it back. He never wanted to fight with Pete. Especially over something like that. Some girl that didn’t really matter. His sexuality.

“I figured I’d go with wine, now that we’re responsible adults,” Pete says with a laugh, handing Teddy one of the glasses with his left hand. The left hand that clearly has a golden band on it. On his ring finger. Indicating that he’s married. Of course he’s fucking married.

“Fuck being responsible,” Teddy says, snatching the glass with a little more force than necessary. Then, regaining control, takes a long sip. “This is a reunion isn’t it? We may not have the weed and beer pong but I bet we could still get wasted off enough of this stuff.”

Pete grins. “Cheers to that,” he says, clinking his glass against Teddy’s. The rest of the night isn’t so bad. They relive the good old days, and Teddy does his best to push all thoughts of Pete’s dick to the back of his mind. Teddy gets a little fucked up in the process.

“What is this, the fucking Bachelor?” he demands to know, drink swaying dangerously in his hand as he gestures to the rest of the room. “Assjuice and his girls, our mutual married to some big shot guy, you and some fucking perfect piece of ass no doubt with your fucking rings….”

“Teddy.”

“I don’t know what I was expecting coming here really-“

“Teddy.” Pete shakes his shoulders.

“Fuck you, Pete,” Teddy growls.

Pete looks hurt when he says that. “God, Teddy, how much did you drink? I leave you alone for five minutes…”

“I fucked it up,” Teddy declares, shoving Pete away. “I fucked up again, alright? I’m sorry…” He catches himself and stops the vague apology. “I haven’t… I haven’t had anything to drink since…” His head spins a little trying to remember.

All he can see is Pete’s eyes and his cute fucking glasses and the look of quiet horror on his face.

 

“Ugh, fuck…” Teddy moans, rolling over to the side of the bed. Someone has conveniently left a trash can within hurling distance and he throws up the previous night’s hors d’oeuvres with spectacular accuracy. Then he rolls back over, blinking to adjust his eyes. He registers dully that he’s in a large white bed, in an unfamiliar room, and Pete is making coffee on a breakfast bar with a Mariott room service menu propped up helpfully.

Teddy throws up again. “I’m sorry,” he manages around the retching noises.

“We’re cool, I promise. I held your hair back in freshman year when you had that awful skater hair. This is nothing,” Pete says, comfortably. He comes over with a steaming cup of coffee for himself and a cool glass of water for Teddy. “Drink up.” He has bed head and a bit of 5 o’clock shadow and it’s utterly unfair.

“No, thanks I mean… But sorry about everything else. What I said last night. I didn’t mean it. It’s great. You have your life together, and I shouldn’t resent you for that. And I shouldn’t have had anything to drink, I know I shouldn’t have, but…” He can’t bring himself to say it, especially now when he’s hung over and vulnerable and Pete is sitting right there at the end of the bed. So instead he takes a sip of the water. It does help.

Pete frowns. “You should have told me. What you said last night… you’re trying to get sober, right?” he asks quietly. He doesn’t drink his coffee but lets it warm up his hands. “You know you can say no to me. You can tell me anything. I wouldn’t judge you for it. You know that, right?” Pete asks, his eyes searching.

Teddy lets out a long sigh. “Ever since I got arrested I’ve been trying. I was doing really well too, these past few months, but… Seeing everyone…” he glances at Pete’s ring, “just brought a lot of shit up for me. It’s not an excuse but… I just wish it were that way again sometimes, you know? Just being bros, no pressure, no…”

“Hey,” Pete interrupts. He wiggles his left hand in front of Teddy’s face. “Is this what was bothering you?” He takes the ring off and throws it into the garbage can. They both grimace at the splat. “It’s not real. I just…. I sort of get why you might feel that way. Everyone thinks I have everything going for me, it’s hard to say I’m not seeing someone, or I haven’t settled down.” Teddy feels as if a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

Pete continues, “It’s the same for you, right? You’ve become this legend, the president who set a cop car on fire with a sniper shot from a firework, I mean, that’s a wild story. People expect a lot from you. But we’re not Assjuice with his beauty queens, or billionaire playboys, or whatever else people expect us to be. And yeah, it sounds a little Breakfast Club but I guess I get a little sappy when I’m half awake.”

“God,” Teddy breathes, setting his cup down on the nightstand and reaching up for Pete’s face. He kisses his forehead like he did at that last party. “I love you, man.”

They linger there for a moment, and Teddy swears he can feel something between them. “Your breath is horrible,” Pete complains, pushing Teddy back down onto the bed with his free hand. He stands up and walks to the phone. “I’m going to order some breakfast. You get cleaned up.”

This must be a dream. It’s like some crazy morning after from a dream, holed up in a hotel bedroom with Pete in his low-slung pajama bottoms ordering him breakfast. Luckily Pete’s back is turned so he doesn't notice the tightness in his pants - this is a little too close to one of Teddy’s domestic fantasies - as he sneaks into the bathroom.

The first thing he does is brush his teeth. Then he starts a cool shower. Teddy knows that if he has a hot one he’d just spend it imagining Pete taking a shower in this very same room… He turns the water even colder. “SHIT FUCK!!” he screams, as icy water pounds against him. He scrambles to turn it off.

“Teddy? Are you okay?” Pete knocks on the door. “Room service just came. Do you want to borrow some clothes?”

No. No. Definitely not. The last thing he needs is Pete’s scent draped all over him. “Uh, no. That’s cool,” he says as casually as he can muster. Teddy steps out of the shower and dries off quickly, then goes to look at the state of his clothes. They are… not good. They reek of cabernet sauvignon and… he sniffs… tequila shots? Well, he’s not going out naked, so he just grabs the bathrobe hanging off the back of the door.

“Coming,” he says, tying it securely around his waist and going back into the main room. The first thing he sees is breakfast, which is ridiculous. Everything under the moon is lined up on the breakfast bar; bacon, pancakes, eggs, muffins, fresh fruit, donuts, toast, sausages, etc. The second thing he sees is Pete reclining on the bed with his coffee and a stylus, frowning at a tablet. The offending trash can has vanished, but Teddy barely registers this as he grabs a piece of toast and throws himself onto the bed beside him.

He settles back against the pillows with his toast and peeks over Pete’s shoulder. “What are you working on?” he asks. He’s not sure what it is, but he feels himself drifting back into that old familiarity with Pete. Teddy takes a bite.

Pete circles an address with his finger and Teddy notices it’s a property listing. “What do you think? I’m thinking of buying this place, tearing it down, and redesigning it. It could be your test.” This faith in him more than anything finally gets Teddy to open up.

“Hey, Pete. I wanted to say… what happened back then, I’m sorry for freaking out on you. You didn’t deserve it. Especially over some girl who doesn’t even matter anymore. And what I said to you… I was just surprised. I didn’t mean it, I swear.”

Pete sets his tablet down on the nightstand and turns onto his side to look at Teddy. “You know that night at the party, when you told me to run and I said I loved you? I meant it, Teddy. I don’t think you knew it then, but I hoped you did.” Teddy can’t tear his eyes away.

“Sometimes I think I knew… But I was so scared back then. I was so worried about my legacy and what people would think about me and all this shit that doesn’t matter-“

“And now?” Pete asks, his eyes suddenly intense.

“Now none of that matters.”

Teddy isn’t sure who kisses who first but it is not slow or romantic. It is the recklessness of youth, the slamming of noses into glasses, the hasty tearing off of clothes, the blessed relief of finally having their hands all over each other. It feels like years have been leading up to this. It feels like their old brotherhood but hotter and faster and shockingly sober. Teddy is aware of every brush of Pete’s stubble, the light nip of his teeth in their kisses, the way his heart beats finally, finally, finally.

He doesn't feel the self-consciousness that he thought he would have. Even though they've been apart for five years it’s like they fit together better than ever before. How is it possible they never kissed? It feels so familiar even as it feels brand new. Surprising but inevitable. He wants to either devour Pete or be consumed himself. Teddy tilts his head back as Pete’s lips sneak up his neck, hot and heavy against his throat.

“I want you to fuck me,” Pete breathes into his ear. Teddy shivers, his cock hard. Pete breaks away for a moment to roll over and reach into the nightstand. Teddy uses the moment to admire Pete’s ass, and then, because he finally can, he squeezes it. Pete comes back with lube, a condom, and a slight smirk on his face. “I thought you were watching me walk away last night. Here.” He pours some lube over his fingers and hands the tube to Teddy.

Teddy doesn’t immediately act, but watches, thunderstruck as Pete lays back and massages the lube over his entrance, shuddering slightly at the coolness. Pete catches his expression and smiles. “Come here.” Uncertainly, Teddy climbs on top of Pete when Pete grabs the back of Teddy’s neck with one hand, pulling him down for a slow kiss. The other hand guides Teddy’s wrist downward. “I know you’re not a virgin, Teddy. You know what to do. It’s not that different.”

“It is different,” Teddy argues, and Pete stills. “It’s not just that you’re a guy… you’re Pete. I’ve been thinking about this for so long… I just want….” But Pete cuts him off with another kiss, this time dragging Teddy’s hand directly over his balls then pressing it insistently against his ass.

“So fuck me, Teddy, that’s what I want.”

That’s what he wants too. He’s absolutely sure now. Because Pete isn’t playing with him. He’s not some partner who’s fucking him for his body, or to get into a frat party, or begging or playing coy. He’s not drunk and Teddy’s not drunk. It’s just Pete, clearly, honestly, and with a little bit of impatience, telling Teddy to fuck him. “Okay.” Teddy cautiously presses a finger inside him. Pete tenses initially, but quickly relaxes as Teddy presses deeper then begins to move his finger in and out.

“There we go,” Pete murmurs, running his hand over the Delta Psi tattoo on Teddy’s arm. Teddy watches his face scrunch ever so slightly when a second finger goes in. He stretches Pete out, and when he hears Pete quietly gasp, he presses his fingers more insistently against that spot, his breath coming fast and hot as Pete moans softly. A third finger. Teddy only thrusts his fingers a few more times before Pete abruptly grabs his wrist to stop him.

All he has to do is look at Teddy. “Okay. Okay, okay,” Teddy breathes, half excited, half nervous, mostly hard, pulling away for a brief pause to slide the condom on and add some extra lube. Pete grinds his hips up against Teddy impatiently. “Fuck.” Before Pete can pull that particular maneuver again Teddy lines himself up and slowly pushes himself inside.

Pete’s hands come around his back and Teddy lets him guide him, not wanting to take it too fast. Once Teddy is fully inside he feels Pete relax and he starts to move. Pete’s eyes close and his hands fall from around Teddy’s back to rub up and down his arms. It’s okay, keep going.

Teddy has to take deep breaths to calm himself down. “You feel so good, Pete,” he groans, not caring if he sounds like a porn star. He starts thrusting a little faster, and it’s amazing to feel Pete’s muscles start to tense then release, adjusting to Teddy and his pace. Pete’s hips start to move in time with his, finding perfect rhythm. He dips his head down to kiss Pete. This is amazing. You’re incredible. I never want this to stop.

Pete’s kisses are sloppy and eager now. He clutches Teddy’s face to his and rakes his teeth over his lip, sucks his tongue into his mouth. Mine. Teddy can feel the heat low in his stomach. He fucks Pete hard, making the other man moan and pant into his ear. He knows Pete is close now. Determined, and not far behind himself, Teddy fists Pete’s cock in time to their thrusts.

Pete tenses under him and lets out a soft gasp. Teddy feels the hot stickiness of his cum on his stomach and the squeeze of Pete’s ass and can’t hold out any longer. “Pete,” he moans as he cums fast and hard. He lies there for a moment, vaguely feeling Pete’s hand running through his hair and his lips leaving tiny kisses all over his shoulder through a post-coital haze, before he pushes off of Pete to lay beside him on the bed – now even more thoroughly rumpled. He ties off the condom and tosses it.

Content, he only looks over when he hears Pete’s carefully monitored breathing and his slight distance. “What are you doing?” Teddy asks groggily. “Come over here.” He reaches for Pete and Pete slides closer. Their hands twine together and he’s not sure who initiated it.

“I’m the first guy you’ve done it with, huh?” Pete asks quietly, not looking at Teddy, but rather his chest.

“Yeah,” Teddy says, grabbing one of the sheets and reaching across to wipe the cooling spunk off of Pete’s stomach. Not that it didn’t give him some satisfaction to see it there. “So? You’re the first guy I fell in love with.”

A slow smile spreads across Pete’s face as he looks at Teddy. His bed head is even worse now and Teddy loves it. “You’re not just saying that cause we hooked up?”

“No. I’m saying that cause I want to do it again. And again and again.” Teddy smiles too so Pete knows he’s just messing with him. “Of course I mean it.”

“You know, when you grabbed my balls during that argument? I was thinking about you sucking me off,” Pete confides.

“You just had to fucking ruin the moment,” Teddy says, and they both start laughing. Then he adds, “Maybe after our first official date, Mr. President.”


End file.
